


Their last Jeremy Bearimy

by tired_celestial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Background Shibalev - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, The Good Place (TV) Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Shibayama Yuuki, background bokuaka - Freeform, mainly bc in this fics shibayama uses she/her, mainly bc it's based on events of S4 of TGP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_celestial/pseuds/tired_celestial
Summary: It had been some time now since they all ended rebooting the whole Good Place-Bad Place system so it was actually fair and everyone had a change to become the best version of themselves that they totally weren’t when they were alive and end up going to the Good Place.Kenma was the walking evidence that that was possible and here they were, in the Good Place, living with the love of their life -and afterlife- in the house designed to accommodate both their very clashing tastes.Still, despite the state of constant happiness Kenma had lived for the last Jeremy Bearimy’s, they were starting to feel tired. Well, not tired exactly but a feeling of accomplishment over a job well done but now you've got nothing to do and you’re not used to this new state of not having nothing to do.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Their last Jeremy Bearimy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowwclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwclouds/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Jules!!  
> Hope you like this Kuroken and The Good Place mix, and yes this is the AU we talked months ago...
> 
> Now, for which hq character is in TGP:
> 
> Kozume Kenma - Eleanor Shellstrop  
> Kuroo Testsurou - Chidi Anagonye  
> Shibayama Yuuki - Janet (and yes, there's also good, neutral and bad Shibayamas)  
> Haiba Lev - Jason Mendoza  
> Oikawa Tooru - Tahani Al-Jamil  
> Nekomata Yasufumi - Michael  
> Ukai Ikkei - Shawn  
> Daishou Suguru - Vicky  
> Tsukishima Kei - Mindy St. Claire  
> Hinata Shoyou - Derek  
> Yaku Morisuke - Simone Garnett  
> Bokuto Koutarou - Uzo (Chidi's best friend)

It had been some time now since they all ended rebooting the whole Good Place-Bad Place system so it was actually fair and everyone had a change to become the best version of themselves that they totally weren’t when they were alive and end up going to the Good Place.  
Kenma was the walking evidence that that was possible and here they were, in the Good Place, living with the love of their life -and afterlife- in the house designed to accommodate both their very clashing tastes.

Still, despite the state of constant happiness Kenma had lived for the last Jeremy Bearimy’s, they were starting to feel tired. Well, not tired exactly but a feeling of accomplishment over a job well done but now you've got nothing to do and you’re not used to this new state of not having nothing to do.  
Kenma was just not used to this new freedom since they died for the first time, then got rebooted almost a thousand times, then got a second chance at life and then died again, this time in the middle of nowhere Canada, managed a Bad Place experiment and then saved humanity by remaking the whole afterlife system from scratch and educated a lot of unhelpful demons to unlearn their behaviours and teaching them how to be nice to humans after millennia of the opposite. All this while not remembering half of this until halfway all this.

So yeah, Kenma was lying down in their couch, sipping drink after drink, trying to get drunk in a place that make that very difficult because drunk people aren’t nice to see in your perfect neighborhood.  
“Hey, Shibayama” Kenma said, not a second later there was Shibayama in one of her usual dresses waiting for Kenma to say what they wanted. “I need another of of your amazing mimosas.” Shibayama, helpful as ever, makes one appear out of thin air “Are you aware this is your fifth one in the last few hours, right?” she asks, concern for her friend obvious on her voice.  
“Has anything upsetting or bad happened?” she adds despite knowing the answer before handing Kenma the drink and sitting next to them after managing to make her friend settle down in a sitting position instead of lying. Shibayama knew that Kenma needed to talk to and wouldn’t do so with Kuroo because they didn’t want to make Kuroo feel like they weren’t happy here, so she offered herself to be the shoulder Kenma, who after downing their last drink in just a couple of minutes, was starting to get emotional and quite talkative (in Kenma terms) and needed to vent.

After a couple hours and several mimosas later, Shibayama had a very out-of-it and wasted Kenma half passed out resting their head on her shoulder while she contemplated everything Kenma explained to her. It turned out that Kenma wasn’t used to inactivity after their first Jeremy Bearimy had been so packed with adventure and despite they had everything they wanted and more, they weren’t used to not having emotionally packed experiences and near death experiences almost every day, so they felt not bored per se but useless now that they don't have to work under a deadline where failing would have fatal consequences while, at the same time, living the best life and best experiences they had so far and they felt conflicted by these opposites and didn’t know how to deal with it besides getting drunk like original Kenma would have done. And that’s exactly what they had done.

Shibayama suggested what Kenma could do to help with feeling like they were but stopped when she heard a soft snore coming from her friend so she, using her summoning and retrieval abilities, managed to carry Kenma to their bed and tucked them in, leaving a cup of water and a couple painkillers in her bedside table for when they wake up.

****

********

  
When Kenma woke up the next morning, they felt like a train had run all over them multiple times and that someone was smashing their brain with a hammer from the inside. They also felt a heavy arm keeping them in place, Kuroo had come in at some time when they were already sleeping and laid down for the night himself. 

Somehow, Kenma managed to get out of Kuroo’s embrace and sit down on the bed without waking their boyfriend and without their brain making the whole world turning, and once they saw the glass of water and painkillers Shinayama had left, Kenma thanked and blessed her all-knowing omniscience knowing she’d know they appreciated it.  
While Kenma was waiting for the painkillers to start doing its job they started slowly remembering parts of last night conversation and a wave of second hand embarrassment washed all over them and they had to bite down their tongue to suppress an audible groan and wake up the man laying next to them. And, talking about this man, Kenma’s eyes found their way to his sleeping form and appreciated him and everything that Kuroo had already and kept on doing for them and how, that despite being so different they kept finding each other even in the most adverse circumstances. God, Kenma was still amazed this was actually real, that they were really dating and that they had the chance to live all their afterlife with their literal soulmate.

Kenma was so deep contemplating their relationship and how much they loved Kuroo that they didn’t realize the moment when Kuroo woke up and a soft yet smug smile   
appeared in his smile before he spoke.  
“Enjoying the view?” Kenma blinked a couple times after hearing the question before rolling their eyes while their lips moved to create a traitorous soft smile that was all the answer Kuroo needed before slithering in to give Kenma a short good morning kiss before getting out of bed and into the kitchen to cook breakfast, Kenma joining him shortly after preparing coffee for the both of them as Kuroo made some pancakes.  
They ate breakfast in silence, Kenma realizing they would need to talk about what they had talked with Shibayama the previous day and how to get back on their feet but trying to procrastinate the conversation and Kuroo understanding Kenma had something going on and not wanting to interrupt their thinking because he trusted and knew that Kenma would come to him whenever they felt prepared for it.

It was while they cleaned the dishes and mugs that Kenma decided to come clean and he explained everything to Kuroo, from the apparent boredom and uselessness to their anxiety and how they had gotten drunk on mimosas while they cried onto poor Shibayama who had had the patience of a saint with them and how she even tucked them to bed afterwards.  
Kuroo waited until Kenma finished retelling all they had to tell before talking himself and decided to visit all their friends and then get the gang all back together to talk about everything they had been doing since the last time they had reunited.  
With this decision in mind, Kuroo made Kenma go take a shower to get all that negativity out and to put on some clean clothes that wouldn’t smell of mimosas and shame.

****

********

  
Clean clothes on and feeling better than they had in awhile, Kenma walked out of the house towards where Kuroo was waiting before holding his hand and giving him a soft barely-there-kiss on the cheek before they started walking through the neighbourhood. 

Not five minutes had gone by when they saw Oikawa and Nekomata looking at Lev and whatever shenanigans he had involved himself with this time, and so they walked towards the group at the same time Shibayama appeared out of thin air to join her friends and to make her husband stop endanger his life with his latest idea and join the group.  
Once Lev had joined them all, Kuroo explained his idea for a little reunion party which made Oikawa smile excitedly as he stated he had several ideas and that they all could leave planning to him, Nekomata saying would help him with the setting up, Lev adding that they could live the drink to him, that he had everyone covered and Shibayama saying she would be able to provide anything they needed for it. After that they all talked a bit before going their separate ways.

Kuroo and Kenma went to one of the many restaurants where they were supposed to meet with some of their lives’ friends now that they were all in the Good Place.  
First to appear where Yaku, who Kuroo dated briefly during their second life and part of an afterlife before they were rebooted but with who both Kenma and Kuroo had a good friendship after his all “this is all in my brain and I’m not really dead” phase that turned real weird.  
He was a neuroscience teacher at the same university where Kuroo taught both chemistry and philosophy because he was a nerd like that to major in two completely different things.  
Just when Yaku had sat down and said his greetings, Bokuto, Kuroo’s best friend since childhood and who had to put up with Kuroo’s undecided self for years, arrived with his husband Akaashi next to him, followed suit by some of the then-fake-friends Kenma used to have in their first life and with who they now shared a lot of funny yet embarrassing stories and memories they all cherished and remembered when reliving their pasts.  
They all talked about their new lives in the neighbourhood and reliving stories of their pasts comparing those to their present selves and laughing at the most extreme changes some of them had gone through.  
Like when Bokuto said he had never expect to live to see a day where he would see Kuroo decide without taking literal hours and, then, adding that he technically hadn’t since he had to die to see it happen, which made everyone in the table laugh. Or when one of Kenma’s old friends explained how much of a mean “bench” and a drama queen Kenma was when they wanted to, and how Kenma knew how to read people like they were books and wasn’t afraid to do so aloud while stating their opinions too.  
They all had a good time and decided they would do this again some other time before they all said good-bye and went on their merry ways.

Kuroo and Kenma decided to go to a spa and chill out while they waited for Oikawa’s party to be ready to attend, both being sure that Oikawa would find a way to let them know.  
And they weren’t wrong at all.  
When they were about to enter the sauna, Oikawa, who was already there as if waiting for them, informed them that the party would take place later that day at his place  
This made Kenma roll their eyes because of course Oikawa, who was surely some god of organization skills or something, would be able to prepare a party and still find time for self-care. But as Oikawa always said “beauty takes time and effort” and Kenma had to agree with him on that because as much as he loved Kuroo, Oikawa was a beautiful man who knew he was so and was not afraid to show it and Kenma admired that from him.

And so, after the trio got out of the sauna headed to Oikawa’s house for the party. Lev, Shibayama and Nekomata were already waiting for them and once Oikawa joined them again after changing clothes for the party, they all got fetched something to drink and they started talking about what they had been doing and what they planned to do, all of them avoiding the topic if they were ready to cross the portal they made happen for when this heaven turned into monotony.

Or so they were avoiding it until Oikawa brought it up. He had just finished explaining how he had been meeting with his family and how he had a good relationship now, one that didn’t rely on competition to one where he actually felt cared and loved by that he had started to feel like everything was starting to feel like routine instead of in cloud nine like when this all started.  
So then the whole group started talking about when Oikawa would cross so they could all say their goodbyes to him but Oikawa had yet another surprise for them on that fine night.  
He surprised them all by telling them that he decided to become an Architect, that they all knew how he loved planning and managing stuff and have thing to do, that he knew that had never happened before but that he would take it upon himself to become the first human Architect all by himself if he needed to.  
Nekomata said he would talk with Ukai Sr and the other demons in the council with him and that everyone else here would help him achieve this dream of his to which the rest of the group nodded and showed Oikawa their full support. Nekomata even gave him a bowtie of his own as a gift and as a good luck charm to make this happen.

****

********

********

  
Time went by and Kenma and Kuroo spent time together or by themselves, but always doing what they enjoyed the most, everyday learning new skills and gaining new experiences, and basically doing everything they would have liked to do when they were alive and having the times of their afterlives.  
They still found time to spend as a couple, even if those moment were as simple as the two of them cuddling on their sofa and just talking about nothing and everything, just enjoying the other’s presence and company as they stole short kisses as the other talked. Or fancy dates to restaurants they had to dress up to attend, both enjoying the occasion to show off a bit, Kenma in a new knee-length red dress and black stilettos, and Kuroo in a new black suit with gold details embroidered. 

Of course, they also spent as much times with their friends, introducing the other to their families and having dinners with them every other week. And with not, they spent time with Shibayama, even if she disappeared frequently to attend to the people all around the neighbourhood, or visiting Oikawa, who now seemed to have a blooming friendship (or relationship Kenma would dare say) with Daishou, whenever the man told them he had a free day every ten Jeremy Bearimy or so.  
They even visited Tsukishima down in the Middle Place every now and then, offering the man the option to go to the Good Place if he was up to become a better person but the sarcastic cynic man always denied saying he was perfectly content with his life and that he had Hinata, who after more than a thousand reboots was seemingly a very intelligent man, to keep him company even if Hinata had very noticeable quirks and flaws from time to time.  
Tsukishima thanked them, or the closest thing he was able to, and said that he would expect their next visit.

But, at some point between this visits, meetings and dinners and new learning experiences, Kuroo realized it was his time to go, that he was ready to cross the portal and accept what would happen to him, his inner philosopher knowing he would have to go become a part of the universe sooner or later and his inner chemist knowing this just meant that his atoms would go back to the stars they came from.  
And so, he told Kenma that he was ready, Kenma understanding what he meant and smiling knowingly to him.

But even if his exterior was calm and composed as they lied with their head over Kuroo’s chest their insides had started screaming, their stomach tightening up and making feel nauseous, not even their partner’s even heartbeat able to calm the tornado that just form inside Kenma. Because Kuroo might be ready to cross that last threshold. But Kenma wasn’t ready to let him go at all. They couldn’t let the only person they truly loved and who made them feel like they actually deserved everything good in the world to slip away like that and so Kenma decided that feeling good was more important than everything else and that they would make Kuroo in there with them.  
They knew they were probably being selfish but they couldn’t care less in that moment.

And with that in mind, Kenma planned a series of dates to places Kuroo had always wanted to go but wasn’t able to due to his job or because such places were ruins from the past with the help of Shibayama with the help of other Good Shibayamas who could make that happen.  
Kenma took Kuroo to ancient Athens, the place democracy was supposedly born and were so many great ancient philosophers had lived. They also visited Pompeii, Rome, and the only one city of love Paris.  
With the philosophy places all visited it was the moment for chemistry to shine, so Kema took Kuroo to the lab where Marie Curie did her research and pioneered on radioactivity, and the took him to visit the CERN so he could see the Large Hadron Collider (or LHC for short) so he could study antimatter for as long as he wanted or see the collider where the Higgs boson particle was discovered in action, Kenma just expecting to see the short lived excitement in his face to stay for more than just a couple minutes every time.

In one of the moments Kuroo had for himself, Shibayama used to opportunity to talk with Kenma and try to make her friend understand that what they were doing wasn’t just very selfish and just for themselves to feel good but also unhealthy and toxic for their relationship with Kuroo. Kenma didn’t pay much attention to their all-knowing friend and decided to take Kuroo to the restaurant they first went in their first night in their first neighbourhood before they had even been rebooted, the restaurant where they first started talking even if they couldn't stand the other at the time.  
Kuroo laughed a bit when he saw the restaurant because he was on to appreciate the irony on things and he knew Kenma had chosen it for that and when Kenma saw that laugh felt the best they had in the last few days because that maybe meant their plan was working or so they convinced themself of.

But the bitter truth finally caught up with Kenma when, during dessert, Kuroo begged them to stop and just listen to him.  
Kuroo told them that all this dates, as much as he enjoyed every single one of them and very much appreciated how much thought and time they surely poured on them, wouldn’t make him stay, that he needed to go before he became a bitter and hollow version of himself like the people who lived in the Original Good Place where before they came and fixed the system. That he realizing it was time for him to go didn’t at all mean that he didn’t love them anymore or that he had gotten tired of them in any way but the opposite but that he wanted to go before he became just a shell of his true self and that being the last memory Kenma would have of him.  
This explanation Kenma had listened intently and once his brain caught up with all of its meaning, some tears fell down their cheeks and finally agreed to stop and apologized for being so selfish and admitted that even if they weren’t ready to let go of him, they would also remember every single second they had spent together throughout all their reboots, amd that they would always cherish him and love him.  
Kenma just asked for one more thing from Kuroo, just one more night sleeping next to him before they were ready to let him go for good, to which Kuroo agreed, one of the soft smiles he reserved for just Kenma appearing in his face before he stood up to walk towards where Kenma sat and kissing them in the middle of the restaurant, not caring what other said or thought.

And in that kiss was like reliving every single time they had fallen in love time and time and time again as they met from the first time again and again in all of their afterlives. That kiss was like the abstract concept of love given form, two souls destined to be together who finally managed to find each other due to the work of two people fighting to be with each other.

****

********

  
Laying in their sofa, with Kenma and Kuroo hugging and cuddling as they stared at the fake beach so they could listen to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach as they talked and enjoyed each other’s presence in what would be their last together, Kuroo teaching Kenma some philosophy for the last time. But this time, it was a lesson he hoped would help Kenma understand his decision a bit better. 

“Picture a wave. In the ocean.” Kuroo said, as he pointed to the beach in front of them as Kenma nodded, listening to what Kuroo had to say “ You can see it, measure it, its height, the way the sunlight refracts when it passes through. And it's there. And you can see it, you know what it is. It's a wave.” he continued, Kenma raising an eyebrow as they tried to understand what was that Kuroo was trying to say.  
“And then it crashes in the shore and it's gone.” Kuroo continued before Kenma could complain “But the water is still there. The wave was just a different way for the water to be, for a little while.” he explained as he saw realization dawn in Kenma’s face as his partner understood what he was getting to.  
“You know it's one conception of death for Buddhists: the wave returns to the ocean, where it came from and where it's supposed to be.” he finished his little private lesson “This is what will happen to me. My wave is crashing me and I will be gone, but the water that is me and my essence will still be there with you as long as there’s someone who remembers me and my name and existence.” he added, keep on using the metaphor of waves for his conclusions, kissing Kenma's temples once he had nothing else to say.

After this they kept on talking about this and other philosophies they had studied together, holding the other in an embrace as they fell asleep in the others arms with the sound of waves ensuring they had nothing but pleasant dreams.  
But eventually the sun had to come out and Kuroo had to go, this time with Kenma fully aware of this and prepared to let him go, everything good has an end and, unlike the rest of humanity, they had been able to share several afterlives loving each other.

Still, destiny seemed to have a last surprise reserved for them, because as Kuroo was one step from the portal, Lev, who had been gone for one thousand of Jeremy Bearimy’s exactly, appeared out of nowhere half-yelling that he had found the parting gift he had prepared for Shibayama, who for the first time in her entire infinite existence felt what surprise was.  
Kuroo and Kenma, who didn’t know what was going on stared at his old friend as he explained what he had been doing. Then, he gave his gift, a necklace, to his wife as Kuroo walked through the portal as he had already said good-bye to everyone he had to. Lev following him just seconds after with “Yo Kuroo, wait up!” as his famous last words.

****

********

  
Kenma didn't know how many Jeremy Bearimy’s it had been since Kuroo’s departure.  
Well, yes they knew, they just didn’t like to think about that if they could help it.  
And so they went of with their life as normal, just like they did before, yet spending more and more time with Shibayama if hey could, or even trying to sneak in and visit Oikawa, who was always very busy but very glad to have a friend around as he worked on his current projects, explaining to Kenma his new ideas and asking for their idea and Kenma gladly helping him as much as they could. 

And with this feeling of content settling inside of them, they realized it was their time to walk through the portal. They realized what Kuroo meant when he said that it wasn’t tired of this, it was just a feeling of a life, or an afterlife in their case, well lived, surrounded with the people you cared for and who cared about you. It was a feeling of wanting this to be the feeling you had when you left, leaving existence before it got spoiled and you became a bitter, bored and empty version of you.

Sitting in the good-bye bench in front of the portal with Shibayama sat next to them, they talked about their times together for a bit before Kenma asked their not-a-robot friend if she would ever forget any of the Team Cockroach.  
Shibayama explaining that even if had been able to forget, which she wasn’t, she would never forget any of them since they made her existence to have value beyond as an assistant to the Good Place habitants like all the other Good Place her that existed. That every single member of Team Cockroach made her life an experience she never had never hoped or expected to live and that she would forever be grateful for letting her that and for teaching what being human meant as she got more and more human with every reboot she went through and that she enjoyed being able to feel all the emotions humans felt.

Once Shibayama was finished explaining this, she hugged Kenma for what would be the last time she wished Kenma luck in whatever expected them and they thanked her and hugged her one last time before straightening up and walking to their last threshold, ready for what that would mean for them.


End file.
